


The Tale of the Lap Dance

by beckyham



Category: Football RPF
Genre: (James is not a hoe at all), DANCING because James!, Drunk Dancing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Lap dancing, M/M, just not with the guy he's dancing on, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyham/pseuds/beckyham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio and Marcelo took James out for the night, and wanted to test the shy boy's limits. (Prequel to "The Dance")</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of the Lap Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Since some of you asked for this!! Sorry it took so long, I've been super busy and found this a bit difficult to write... I hope you guys like it though!!!! :) <3

Sergio and Marcelo had a bet.

How many drinks it would take to get James to completely let go- to forget his inhibitions- and do something stupid.

The answer: A lot.

James was intelligent and didn't quickly forget the manners and habits he had become used to so long ago, even while he was stumbling, stuttering drunk.

Marcelo had tried to convince the Colombian to dance on stage, but James shook his head, wide eyed. Later Sergio had tried to get the shy boy to play a drinking game with a bunch of strangers, with the same response.

Eventually the two defenders drank enough themselves to forget about their bet, as James' immaculacy was getting boring for them.

Sergio watched as James downed yet another drink, thanking the bartender (earning raised eyebrows and a nod), and stumbling over to where his friends were standing, tripping into Sergio's chest with a giggle. He would have fallen if Sergio hadn't caught him and held him upright against his body, smirking down at the boy.

"Whooops sorrryyy." James laughed, patting the tall Andalusian's chest clumsily, smiling widely.

The boy was so close that Sergio could smell the alcohol on his breath. The Spaniard laughed, shooting an amused look over to Marcelo, who was watching with his eyebrows raised in silent laughter.

"You're a little drunk, James." Sergio purred, his hand trailing down James' spine before he realized what he was doing.

"So are you." Marcelo observed, nodding to the progress of Sergio's hand with a smirk.

Sergio shrugged with an award-winning smile, and James giggled. He ignored what Sergio had said, his hands wandering over the Spaniard's hard-muscled chest as he purred, "I love this song..."

Sergio could hear Marcelo laughing, but he still smirked down at James. "Dance for me," He hummed amusedly, not hopeful of the answer he would get, but trying anyway, "I've seen you dance for Cris, you're talented."

James purred in approval, pushing Sergio back into a chair behind him. The older man laughed in surprise, careful to lean back a little and wait, curious about what their little James could- and would- do. He didn't want to scare the younger man away.

James placed his hands on the armrests of the chair to brace himself as he leaned over Sergio. He gently dragged the tip of his nose up the side of the Spaniard's neck, ghosting his lips over the skin there, making Sergio shiver in anticipation without meaning to.

Damn. The boy knew what he was doing.

James straightened up and Sergio watched as the Colombian started grinding his hips slowly, his eyes drifting closed as he got lost in the music. A smile played at his lips as he moved, hands trailing tantalizingly over his body. Sergio's drunken mind allowed him to admire the boy for a moment.

He really was pretty, Sergio could see why Cristiano was so enthralled with him. Sergio knew that Cris liked seeing the person behind the shyness- the carefree, loud, loving, stuttering boy- the one who Sergio had between his legs right now.

The Spaniard felt a sort of amusement knowing that he had something in front of him that would drive Cristiano insane.

James' hands were always moving over his own body, lifting up his shirt so Sergio got a good look at the younger man's muscled stomach, something he'd seen many times before in the locker room, but this way it just seemed so much more deviant.

Sergio smirked, and James smiled back, his eyes sparkling happily- the picture of innocence only ruined by the movements of his hands and hips, and the drunken glitter in his eyes.

Sergio heard Marcelo cackling, and glanced over, winking at him before reaching towards James and coaxing the boy up onto his lap. The Colombian took to the idea surprisingly easily, climbing over Sergio so the Andalusian's legs were between his, leaning over him, his hands moving over Sergio's body now instead of his own.

Sergio could still smell the alcohol on the boy, and he hummed amusedly, wondering if James would even remember this tomorrow.

James rolled his hips against Sergio's, and the defender half-purred, half-growled, his hands finding the small of James' back to pull him roughly closer. The younger man was pliant and Sergio couldn't help but love the control.

Marcelo barked with laughter from somewhere nearby, and Sergio smirked, amused by how easily manipulated the normally so shy Colombian boy was under his hands. Sergio loved being worshipped, and this was a type of reverence that he thirsted for.

James ghosted his lips over Sergio's ear as he leaned in to murmur, "Cristiano's going to kill you."

This made Sergio smirk, "Cristiano will never know." He purred back.

The Colombian just giggled and drew away, continuing the movement of his hips. He dragged his hands over Sergio's body, caressing almost every inch of the Spaniard as he moved, sliding his fingers up into Sergio's hair to tangle there, pulling gently.

This was getting too close to something Sergio couldn't resist. Though knew that he wouldn't do anything to the Colombian boy- and James wouldn't ever let him, anyways- he'd never been able to keep himself in check for long.

He didn't want to take any chances, a few drinks that had proven to be his fatal flaw countless times in the past.

He pushed at James' chest, hard enough for the boy to stop moving and look at him with a frown, "You don't lllike the-?" He gestured to Sergio's lap helplessly, unable to think of the word, and Sergio smiled wolfishly.

"No no, I LOVE your dance, I just think you should show it to someone else..." He paused for a moment and then smiled wickedly, flashing a sly look to Marcelo before continuing, "I'm sure everyone here would enjoy your dance." He gestured to the small stage at the front of the room, and James beamed.

~

They dropped off Marcelo at his place first. He and James had been singing together in broken, drunken Portuguese and all Sergio could do was watch and laugh as his friends tried- unsuccessfully- to coordinate the song they were singing, since there was no music in the cab.

When Marcelo left, James returned to speaking Spanish, which really didn't seem any easier than Portuguese for him in this state, his words were still scattered and nonsensical for the most part.

He laughed a lot and touched Sergio's leg more often as they talked, but Sergio wasn't worried, because as soon as he mentioned that they were almost back to Cristiano's place, James' eyes sparkled impossibly brightly.

When the cab pulled up in front of Cristiano's, Sergio offered James his arm, afraid the boy might not be able to find the front door in the state he was in. James hung off of him until they reached the front steps and he let go in order to bang on the door.

"Cristianoooo!" He called, and the door opened almost instantly. Sergio laughed at how quick Cris was to get his boyfriend back.

James stumbled into Cristiano, hanging off of him and giggling. "What the fuck did you do to him!?" Cris asked in horror as a very drunk James leaned up to kiss him, trying to regain the attention which the Portuguese man had directed to Sergio.

James answered for Sergio, and the Andalusian laughed at the slurring, suddenly very flirty Colombian, which only made Cristiano glare at Sergio harder.

Sergio watched as James tried to get Cristiano to kiss him or look at him, giggling, "They liked my dance." Sergio raised his eyebrows and smirked, waiting for Cristiano to comment, or ask about the dance. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing if Cris knew about the dances, his initial reaction might be worth the following anger.

"He did it to himself." Sergio shrugged and laughed. It was technically true, James had drank everything that was given to him-with only some coaxing.

Sergio smirked as he watched James try desperately to climb back up onto Cristiano to kiss him. He smiled with as much annoying innocence as he could manage before speaking again.

"Maybe just let him show you his dance."

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaaase leave comments, I'll love you forever. ;) :) <3


End file.
